Let's go home
by Nonbinary Prince
Summary: The true ending of tokyo ghoul root a. Pairing: HideKane(Kaneki x Hide)


"I already knew, man." Hide said while smiling at his bestfriend. "It doesn't matter, you're still you."

Kaneki felt discontent, he was covering his ghoul eye. He didn't want Hide to see how ugly he was. "H-Hide," Kaneki lowered his gaze, he was too ashamed to look his best friend in the eye. "Get out of here, you shouldn't be here."

Hide sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be that easy, eh?" Hide scratched his head. Hide advanced towards Kaneki.

Kaneki stumbled back, avoiding Hide's touch. "No, no, no," he thought. "Don't come any closer, please."

Hide stopped, looking a bit hurt. "You know, over here, at Anteiku... You seemed to fit in here. Always getting along with them... I kinda felt like I was left out, and I tried to keep it down. You know, the ghoul thing. I thought you'd get in trouble..."

Kaneki kept looking down. He's knew all this time...? How could he know...?

Hide looked up, smiling. "Ah, you remember that time I got the crap beat out of me by Nishio-Senpai? Aha, I thought I was a goner. I tried playing dead, but that guy shows no mercy."

Kaneki's eyes widened. Hide was awake when that happened...? "H-how?" Kaneki was shocked, how did he know all this?

Hide smiled. "I kept quiet and played dumb about the situation, for you." A light blush began to form on Hide's face.

Kaneki kept quiet, he still didn't knew what to say. "Hide..."

"You know, " Hide continued. "You're pretty popular at the CCG, you even have a nickname," Hide covered his eye. "Eyepatch, they call you. Are you stylin' it up?"

Kaneki cracked a smile. And began to chuckle, he uncovered his eye and sheepishly looked up at his gay homodachi.

Hide smiled and laughed along. "That's the smile I wanted see." The two gaywards laughed together in harmony. Suddenly, Hide clutched his side pocked and started to cough. He fell over and Kaneki quickly ran over to him.

"Hide, daijoubu desu ka?" He said worriedly while cradling Hide.

Hide got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Kaneki... For the longest time since we were bros, I've had the doki doki for you. No girl-chan could replace you, my one true Daisuki crush." Hide smiled like the sunshine he is. "Will you marry me, Kaneki Ken-kun? Ashiteru!"

Kaneki's eyes glistened with crystal like tears and he nodded vigorously. "Hai! Hide-kun for the longest time since we've been BFF's I've had the doki doki for you. I thought you thought we were just un-homo-tomodachi's though."

"Not anymore," Hide says slyly. "We are homodachi's."

Kaneki cried out in happiness and jumped into Hide's arms. "Hide, Ashiteru!"

Hide's laughter rung through the room along with Kaneki's. Hide slipped the ring onto Kaneki's finger. "There," Hide said. "Now it's official."

Kaneki gasped in joy. "But what about your ring?!"

Hide lifted his hand. "I've been wearing this since we were 14!"

Kaneki's eyes began to water with joy. "That's so kawaii, Hide! We match now!"

Hide put Kaneki down and they hugged for a very long time, manly chest to manly chest. They did a small Eskimo kiss and giggled like hyenas. Hide parted, "wait I brought stuff to celebrate." Hide pulled out alcohol from somewhere and raised the glasses. "To our wedding night!"

Hide opened the bottles and the two newly weds drank. They cheered and laughed and kissed and the CCG totally ignored them. Hide, who was drunk, kissed Kaneki deeply and they both did the blushu as their hearts went doki doki.

"Ashiteru," Kaneki whispered happily .

The two continued drinking, Hide was drunk. Like really drunk. Kaneki tried to stop him but he just smiled and said "it's our wedding night!" Every time Kaneki tried to stop him. Kaneki eventually gave up. Hide and Kaneki had a really fun time, they sang and danced together. Everything they did together made them feel the love.

Hide eventually was WAY too drunk, he could barely stand. "Kaneki!" Hide hollered.

"Yea?"

"We need to have a ceremony!" Hide called out.

"Oh yeah! But where?" Kaneki asked while looking around.

"Arima can get us officially married! He's god, he can do anything!"

Kaneki nodded. "True," Kaneki picked up Hide bridal style and carried him.

As Kaneki walked through the cold snow, Marude saw them and immediately realized what was going on; they needed someone to marry them. He called Arima who flew on minutes later. During the walk Hide had passed out, Kaneki had a white blanket over him becuas she thought Hide would be cold. He didn't want his hubby cold.

"I heard you needed someone to get you two married?" Arima said sing his Yaoi face standing tall.

Kaneki nodded and shook Hide causing the blanket to fall off. "Hey Hide we're here!" He said and Hide shook awake.

"I'm awake!" Hide looked around. "Oh, God is here." He said while looking at Arima.

Hide used the white blanket to wrap around himself like a wedding dress. "Let's start!" Kaneki and Hide said excitedly.

"Kaneki Ken, do you accept Hide as your homodachi for life?" Arima asked.

Kaneki nodded, tearing up. "I do."

"And Hideyoshi Nagachika do you accept Kaneki as your homo-"

"HELL YES." Hide interrupted.

"You may now-"

Kaneki and Hide began making out viscously and all the CCG members wiped away their tears of happiness and all clapped. Everyone was happy, including Arima and his Dorito face.

Hide pulled away panting, "let's go home, Kaneki." He said with a smile.

Kaneki carried Hide bridal style and they both went home together. When they got home they cuddled all night long and lived happily ever after and no one died or got hurt.

**End notes:** this was written just for fun ok don't hate me I'm planning on writing an actual HideKane fanfic soon. Don't hate me I'm. Actually you shouldn't even hate me you should be crying with happiness this is what happened in the anime what are you talking about Hide didn't die. Kaneki and hide just got married. Also if you liked if let me know and I also posted this on my tumblr (can-Kaneki) and my wattpad(Haiseneki)


End file.
